Crucé la línea
by JeanDeWitt
Summary: Oneshot Draco y Hermione llevan un intento de relación que él quiere formalizar, pero ella no sabe que pensar...


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Después de leer mucho sobre ellos, es lo primero que escribo, por eso es algo corto. Acepto opiniones y críticas.**

**Para mis primos S. y S.**

**CRUCÉ LA LÍNEA**

**BY: Jean**

Estaba nerviosa. No era la primera vez, sin embargo siempre le pasaba, no podía controlarse. Así era siempre que estaba con él, y lo mismo le ocurría a Draco; sin embargo el rubio sabía que esta vez era diferente. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Hermione estaba inquieta, podía notar a Draco muy cerca de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban y podía notar la intensidad y el fuego en los ojos de él.

Se besaron como siempre hacían, primero lento, degustándose uno al otro, saboreando y deleitándose con el sabor; se acariciaron conociendo perfectamente el cuerpo del otro, palpando y apretando, pasando frenéticamente sus manos ella por la espalda de él y él por la cintura y las caderas de ella. Pronto la ropa les estorbo, necesitaban sentirse piel contra piel, sentir como los poros reaccionaban a las caricias del otro, al simple contacto sentir como todo el cuerpo se electrizaba y la ropa desapareció, cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban tumbados en la cama mirándose fijamente, respirando agitadamente.

Draco besó el cuello de ella, disfrutando el momento y sabiendo lo mucho que eso le gustaba a la castaña, él estaba sobre ella sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y lo suave que era su piel, y supo que había llegado el momento, no podía esperar más, dejó de besarla y la miró, Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio en un gesto que a él le parecía sumamente provocador.

-Hermione- la llamó y ella se mordió el labio con más fuerza. –Hermione mírame.

Ella obedeció al instante, abrió los ojos y lo miró, podía notar cada detalle de su rostro, sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su frente, sus ojos brillando por la excitación, jamás le había parecido tan atractivo como en ese momento.

Draco sonrió complacido, ella lo miraba y él podía notar su respiración agitada y como sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la emoción y la tensión del momento, pues rara vez él hablaba. Sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo y besó sus labios antes de hablar.

-Te quiero- se lo dijo en voz alta y clara. Quería que ella entendiera cada sílaba de lo que decía.

-No- fue apenas un susurro casi inaudible, incluso él se preguntó si había sido real.

-Estoy enamorado de ti Hermione- le besó la frente.

-No- no había duda, ella lo había dicho alto y con toda la determinación que fue posible.

Hermione estaba procesando las palabras, sus oídos las escucharon pero su cerebro se negaba a comprenderlas o incluso aceptarlas. Esas simples palabras arruinaban todo, todo lo que habían logrado con mucho esfuerzo y sobre todo con mucha inteligencia. Esas dos palabras significaban el fin. Si, al principio había sido complicado, eran demasiadas facetas que cubrir, eran enemigos frente al mundo, sólo amigos cuando estaban a solas y amantes apasionados en la cama. Sin amor de por medio, sin sentimientos ni nada cursi. Ese había sido el plan, un plan que ella creía implícito pero que ambos conocían. Y si ella en algún momento había caído, había creído estar enamorada de él, lo negó, se lo negó a sí misma, no se lo iba a permitir, juró que no pasaría así que guardó con llave todas las dudas y los posibles sentimientos que sentía hacía él, no debía permitirse arruinar lo que tenían por creer que lo quería. Y ahora él se lo decía, era él el que creía estar enamorado de ella, era él el que creía quererla y ella no podía soportar algo así.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente a la velocidad el rayo y reaccionó; se quitó al rubio de encima, se envolvió en la sábana y corrió al baño donde se encerró.

Draco estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, si bien sabía que no iba a ser fácil jamás se esperó algo así. Se puso el pantalón que momentos antes ella le había quitado con tanta pasión y fue hacía el baño, trató de abrir la puerta pero obviamente ella se había encerrado.

-No, no, no- la escuchó susurrar.

-Hermione, abre- golpeó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, la castaña seguía negando sin hacerle caso y él sabía que ella no abriría, le dio la espalda a la puerta y se dejó caer en el piso.

Dentro del baño Hermione se aferraba a la sábana y las lágrimas corrían inevitables por sus mejillas.

-No, no, no- Era como si su boca no fuera capaz de decir algo más.

-Oye, no entiendo tu negativa, por qué te pones así- Draco se cubría la cabeza con los brazos y trataba de respirar tranquilamente.

-No!- La Gryffindor estaba perdida entre tantas emociones, se recostó contra la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en las frías baldosas del piso con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

-No es nada malo, es más, siendo tan inteligente como tú sola, deberías verlo hasta lógico no crees? Eres perfecta para mí, lo he notado durante todo este tiempo, solo dame una oportunidad.

-No- Hermione sentía que cada palabra que el rubio decía se le clavaba en el cuerpo como un cuchillo que una vez adentro sería imposible de sacar.

-Vamos, dime algo más. No puede ser que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no sientas aunque sea algo más por mi.- El ojigris no se iba a rendir, tenía claro lo difícil que iba a ser atravesar el escudo que Hermione había creado a su alrededor, pero si era necesario quedarse ahí sentado todo el día, lo haría. Había tomado una decisión, y esa decisión era mostrar a ella lo felices que podían ser juntos, esa decisión incluía derretir el hielo con el que la chica había cubierto su corazón.

Estaba decidido a amarla y cuidara, pero sin apartarla de la libertad que ella tanto apreciaba, quería que se diera cuenta que era perfecta para él así como él lo era para ella.

-No- Los nos de Hermione se iban alternando, a veces los decía fuertes y claros y otras veces eran solo susurros que se confundían con sus sollozos.

-No es algo imposible Hermione, te quiero, hace tiempo que crucé la línea- Draco sonrió al recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta de eso. Había sido tres meses atrás, habían programado uno de sus encuentros y ella no se presentó, al principio se enfadó pero luego se preocupó y se dio cuenta que más que extrañar su cuerpo, esa noche extraño su presencia, su voz, su risa, sus palabras de reproche cuando él la hacía enfadar y la costumbre que tenía la chica de hablar sin parar; y lo supo, supo que Hermione Granger había comenzado a importarle de una manera diferente y especial.

Y a partir de ese día empezó a planear el momento para decírselo y aunque las cosas no habían salido como él lo hubiera imaginado no se iba a rendir.

-No puede ser- Hermione se sorprendió a si misma dando una respuesta que rebasaba los negativos monosílabos que había estado diciendo todo ese rato.

Draco volvió a sonreír, sabía que la ojimiel pronto recuperaría toda su capacidad de habla y cuando lo hiciera nada la detendría.

-Claro que puede ser, no seas egoísta, déjame intentarlo déjate intentarlo Hermione- esperó que ella contestara algo pero como solo había silencio continuó. –Tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto dejó de ser solo sexo hace mucho, lo prueban todas las pláticas hasta al amanecer , nuestras salidas a comer o al cine o esas veces en que nos quedamos disfrutando en silencio la compañía del otro, ahí hay algo más.

-Son solo cosas de amigos Malfoy, es solo amistad- Al Slytherin no se le escapó que ella lo seguía llamando por su apellido.

-Amigos? De verdad Hermione, crees que somos amigos?- Él rio, la negativa y la terquedad de ella le causaban mucha gracia, más cuando trataba de encontrarle lógica a todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-No sé qué te causa tanta gracia- replicó ella con frialdad.

-Vamos, admite que es gracioso- dijo él con voz burlona.

-No, no lo es-

-Claro que sí, mira los hechos. Nos hemos odiado por años y no era cualquier odio, era un odio a muerte; y entonces tú crees que después de tanto odio solo somos amigos y ya?-

-Si- Hermione había vuelto a los monosílabos.

-No Hermione, eso es algo que no se puede, pero lo que sí se puede es que de odiarnos hasta la muerte, nos amemos sin control. Eso es algo lógico. No podemos ser "solo amigos".

-Estás diciendo estupideces- La castaña no quería saber nada, no quería seguir hablando de eso, pero Malfoy insistía y con lo terco que era, ella sabía que no la dejaría en paz.

-Mira, respóndeme una pregunta de acuerdo?- Se le ocurrió una idea- Pero tienes que ser total y completamente sincera.

-Bien.

-Quiero saber si alguna vez, aunque solo fuera un instante, tú pensaste en esto, si alguna vez sentiste o creíste sentir algo por mí, algo más que esta "amistad". Quiero la verdad.

Hermione se sabía atrapada, la respuesta era muy fácil, lo difícil era decírsela a él, y aunque bien podría mentir sabía que é le se daría cuenta, a veces creía que él la conocía mejor que ella misma. Sin embargo no estaba segura, valía la pena confesar todo? No era como si él no fuera a corresponderle, él ya se había declarado, así que esos fantasmas del pasado por los que se había alejado del amor podían quedar atrás.

Pero que pasaría después? Qué pasaría después de los Te amos? Acaso esperaba él que se quedaran juntos, que formaran una familia y fueran felices por siempre? Él sabía que ella no creía en esas cosas. Qué esperaba de ella?

-Ya te di diez minutos y no has respondido, así que podría tomar tu silencio como una confirmación, una respuesta positiva a lo que pregunté, sin embargo me gustaría oírlo de ti Hermione.

Draco estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo y que también lo sentía desde hacía tiempo. El problema iba a ser que ella lo aceptara, que aceptara sus sentimientos por él.

-Si no vas a darme una respuesta, entonces quita el seguro y déjame verlo en tus ojos.

Hermione giró tan rápido la cabeza hacía el picaporte para asegurarse que aún tenía el seguro que se lastimó el cuello.

-Está bien- la oyó decir.

-Vas a responder mi pregunta?.

-Sí.

-Te escucho- sonrió.

-Ya lo sabes, si, si lo había pensado- la voz de la chica sonaba amortiguada y Draco tuvo que pegar la oreja a la puerta para no perderse ninguna palabra. Ella continuó. –Lo pensé hace tiempo, empecé a verte de otra manera, a pensar en ti de una forma diferente, pero sabía que no podía pasar, yo no me lo podía permitir porque lo arruinaría todo. Grité, lloré y me enfadé conmigo misma por dejar que pasara, así que lo negué, rechacé cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener hacía ti, aparté todo y lo guarde bajo llave, me prometí nunca hablar de esto y arroje la llave lejos.

Draco podía oír los sollozos de desesperación que ella emitía.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Ya lo sabía, pero es reconfortante oírlo de tus labios, además tienes suerte, tú arrojaste la llave, pero yo la encontré.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Qué situación tan más ridícula, estaba envuelta en una sábana, sentada en el piso recargada en la puerta hablando de amor con su peor enemigo.

-Y ahora qué?- esa era la pregunta que ella temía más.

Hermione no tenía ni idea, Draco le estaba prometiendo todo lo que cualquier chica querría excepto ella. Sin embargo su mente empezó a fabricar fantasías, quiso detenerlas pero una vez que echaron raíz en su cerebro no pudo pararlas y se dejó llevar por un momento, imaginando que tal vez podía ser feliz, que podía sentirse viva de nuevo, que podía amar, que podía sentir.

-No es muy difícil la respuesta Hermione- él rubio estaba seguro que su lucha no sería en vano, sentía que ya estaba a punto de ganar.

Hermione tomó una decisión, se levantó del piso sujetándose bien la sábana y quito el seguro de la puerta, contó mentalmente hasta tres y abrió.

-Ahh!- Draco había caído al abrirse la puerta y se golpeó la cabeza.

-Vaya- La chica lo ayudó a levantarse. –No sabía que estabas recargado en la puerta, estás bien?

-Sí, ahora dime, qué decidiste?

-Te odio- dijo ella mirando a sus profundos odios grises.

-Qué?- El hijo de Lucius no entendía nada. –Por qué?

-Porque no pude evitar enamorarme de ti maldito mago egocéntrico, prepotente y estúpido!

Mientras decía esto se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo lleno de besos. Draco sonrió, la abrazó por la cintura, la besó y le dijo al oído:

-Yo también te quiero Hermione.


End file.
